Even My Wings?
by bucktooth22
Summary: Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Crowley, and Bobby try to survive school together. (Special nonsense party at the end) Slash ships: Sabriel Destiel Crobby and Lucial


Summary: Dean, Castiel, Sam, Gabriel, Lucifer, Michael, Crosby, and Bobby try to survive school together. (Special nonsense party at the end) Slash ships: Sabriel Destiel Crobby and Lucial

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural because if I did Destiel Sabriel Crobby and all my other ships would be making out the entire season of episodes. *Fangirl moment* ok I'm back. Happy slashing and may the force be with you. –Bucktooth22

**Even My Wings?**

Another new school. Another day full of sideways glances and awkward conversations. For a seventh grader it was annoying. Sam, ever the outsider hated first days. He walked up the stairs to the middle school surrounded by people. People who grew up here, with friends and family and maybe a pet. Sam wanted a life like that. He dreamt of having a normal life, but when you know the things he knew, it was imposable. To live a life apart was his curse so he popped in some headphones and walked to class.

"Mr. Winchester, you are new here so I won't penalize you this time but it is against the rules to have headphones in during class time." Said the history teacher. Sam took out the headphones and out them on the desk. The teacher went back to his lecture on the civil war. Sam put his headphones back in. As class ended the teacher asked Sam to stay for a moment.

"Sam I noticed you put your headphones back in after i specifically asked you to take them out." The teacher said. Sam thought to himself, that he should take note of what his name was but he wouldn't be here long enough for it to be important.

"If you would like you can give me a test on what you were teaching. Or on any subject you will be teaching in this class. I can tell you now, I will get an A." Sam said sounding bored.

"Fine then, if you want to be difficult sit down." The teacher said slightly angry. Sam sat at a desk and took out a pencil. Sam took ten tests and got all of the questions right on every test. The teacher was astounded by the intelligence of the boy.

"I should be in eighth grade with my knowledge but due to my age I am only in seventh. So I feel no need to pay attention in any of my classes." Sam stated bluntly before walking out of the classroom.

Dean walked into school ready for a new day with new students. He loved new schools because there were always pretty new girls. Dean walked up to the school and into the doors with an air of superiority. He would not pay attention because he didn't need to. If he got homework he would just give it to Sammy because Sam loved to show off how smart he is. Sam should have been in collage by now but because he was only twelve. Dean sat down in his first class in between a pretty girl with black hair and a boy with sandy gold hair. She had brown eyes and he had golden eyes.

"Hi I'm Lisa." Said the girl.

"Dean." Dean said smiling to her.

"And I'm Gabriel. Now that we all know each other you two can get to playing your parts." Said the boy on the other side of Dean as Lisa.

"Hey man, what's your problem?" Dean said turning around.

"I'm just saying Dean-o, you fall in love with girl. Girl falls in love with you. You get married have a gaggle of rug-rats and they all live happily ever after the end. Play your parts." Gabriel said popping a lollipop into his mouth. Sighing Dean ignored him for the rest of class.

Dean was about to walk over to get Sam from school when Gabriel came up to him.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Gabriel asked slinging an arm around Dean's shoulders like they were old pals.

"Gabriel, leave him alone." Said a small but exasperated voice.

"Gosh Cas you are no fun." Gabriel said taking his arm off Dean.

"What?" Dean asked confused.

"Dean-o, this is my baby brother, Castiel." Gabriel said rolling his eyes.

"Hi Cas. I'm Dean." Dean said.

"Nice to meet you Dean." Castiel said not looking away from Gabriel.

"Cassie boy, did you make a new friend today?" Gabriel asked noticing a boy who looked around the same age as Castiel standing behind him.

"Sammy, is that you?" Dean asked.

"Hi Dean." Sam said quietly.

"Ready to go home?" Dean asked.

"Dean-o, you're not going to introduce me to your brother?" Gabriel asked with a mock horrified gasp.

"Gabriel, this is my baby brother, Sam." Dean said sighing.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Gabriel said taking Sam's hand and kissing it. Sam, Dean, and Castiel stared on with equally shocked expressions on their faces. Gabriel looked pleased with himself and popped a lollipop in his mouth.

"Mmmm its cherry flavor. Want a lick Sammy?" Gabriel asked smiling at Sam.

"Gabriel, can you please behave?" Castiel asked rolling his eyes.

"Sam, its time to go." Dean said with a wary glance at Gabriel before dragging Sam away.

"But cherry is my favorite." Sam whined looking back at Gabriel as he was

dragged away.

They got home and Sam busied himself with both his and Dean's homework. Dean looked over. "Hey that looks tough." Dean said smiling at the easy time his brother was having with it.

"This is simple trigonometry." Sam said pushing the completed page over to Dean who rolled his eyes before stuffing the page in his bag.

There was a knock at the door. The boys looked up, grabbing their weapons deftly. Dean stalked over to the door and looked out the peep hole. He sighed before tossing his gun on the bed and opening the door and slipping outside.

"Sam, stay here." Dean said before closing the door behind him.

Sam got up and ran over to the door. He was too short to look out the peephole but he could open the door. He pulled the handle and opened it a crack and peeked out. Dean was standing with Gabriel and Castiel, and the three were talking. Sam desperately wanted to see Gabriel again but he stayed where he was.

"Gabriel, you are not welcome here." Dean whispered.

"I'm not here to see you Dean-o. I'm here to see Sammy. Gabriel said winking to Sam and smiling. Dean turned around and stared at Sam angrily. Sam smiled sheepishly before stepping outside the room and shutting the door behind himself.

"Hey Gabe." Sam said smiling up to him.

"I was thinking perhaps, we could go on a double date." Castiel said watching Dean.

"I like that idea. I call Sammy! He is the cute one after all." Gabriel said looping his arm around Sam's shoulders.

"I disagree." Castiel said watching Dean. Dean stood shocked.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

Sighing Dean nodded. Castiel's face brightened. Dean held out his hand to Castiel who took it, linking their fingers together. The four walked out of the motel area and found a small restaurant.

They sat down next to their respective dates in a booth. Gabriel ordered a milkshake and an ice cream float. Sam ordered a salad earning a mumble of rabbit food from Dean. Castiel ordered a burger and Dean ordered a slice of pie. Soon enough Gabriel was spoon feeding Sam his ice cream and Dean was talking to Castiel about school because despite the fact that Castiel was Sam's age he had skipped a few grades and they shared a class.

"I can help you with the trigonometry homework if you don't understand it."

Castiel said trying to find a way to spend more time with Dean.

"I usually let Sam do my homework." Dean said finishing off the last bit of pie on his plate. Sam pulled out the cherry stem from his mouth and it was tied into a knot. Gabriel clapped gleefully.

"I wonder what else you can do with your tongue." Gabriel said mischievously. Dean choked on the piece of pie he was munching. Castiel sighed, annoyed.

"Gabriel, why can't you just behave for once?" Castiel asked. Gabriel ignored them and was staring at Sam.

"Sammy just brings out the hungry in me." Gabriel said pushing a piece of Sam's too long hair out of his eyes.

"Hungry for what?" Sam asked innocently.

"I'm hungry for you inside me Sammy." Gabriel said grinning like a mad man. Dean got up and walked out of the restaurant. Castiel got up and chased after him after glancing angrily at Gabriel.

"Well Sammy, we finally got rid of those two." Gabriel said smirking.

"I don't understand." Sam said.

Before Sam could ask another question Gabriel planted chaste little kiss on Sam's lips. Sam sat there stunned.

"Gabriel." Sam said his eyes wide. Soon enough Gabriel's lips were on Sam's again and this time Sam responded, being a beginner Sam let Gabriel take the lead.

"Dean!" Castiel called out. Dean had melted into the darkness of the night outside the dinner.

"Cas." Said a voice behind Castiel. It was just above a whisper, the lips emanating the voice breathing near Castiel's ear. Castiel spun around to find Dean. Standing there watching Castiel amused.

"D-Dean." Castiel stammered.

"You called for me." Dean said.

"I- um... I was worried." Castiel said shivering as the bitter wind blew against his thin trench-coat. Dean smiled at him. "We should get you back inside. It's cold out here." Castiel smiled sheepishly, before sticking his hand out. Dean stared at the outstretched hand for a moment before taking it in his and intertwining their fingers.

"I think we might want our own booth." Dean said smirking. They entered the diner and snuck away to the other side of the diner as their brothers. They chose one of the small two seater booths and sat down. Lisa came over in a waitress uniform.

"Hey dean!" She said smiling warmly and leaning in close to him. Castiel watched her jealously.

"Um... Hi." Dean said, uncomfortably.

"Whatcha doing?" She asked smiling and batting her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

"I'm on a date, actually."'Dean said. Lisa flushed and turned to view Castiel, who was glaring daggers at her. She glared back at him before taking out a pen and a note pad.

"What do you want?" She asked rudely.

"We already ate while at this establishment." Castiel growled at her.

"Fine then." Lisa snapped stomping away.

"Your sexy when you're mad." Dean said grinning sheepishly.

"Thank you." Castiel said smiling and blushing. Suddenly there was a crash from the other side of the diner. Dean and Castiel both shot up to their feet and raced to the other side of the diner. Sam had a hunting knife out and was in a fighting stance. Next to him, Gabriel was also in a fighting stance, with a fork in his hand. Dean pulled out his hunting knife and stood next to his brother. Castiel stayed back, assessing the situation before running into fight. There were six demons and one of them was holding Lisa, the bitchey waitress. Castiel unfurled his wings and flapped them once sending him, in a split second to where the demon holding Lisa was. He placed his hand on the head of the demon and killed the demon. He took out two more while the others, each took care of one. Castiel pulled his wings back in and turned to the others.

"Well that was fun." Sam said panting.

"Cas, can I talk to you?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and let Dean lead him outside.

"Cas, I saw wings. I saw YOUR wings. They came from your back." Dean said.

"I was aware you could see my wings." Castiel said avoiding eye contact with Dean.

"What are you?" Dean asked quietly.

"My brother and I are angels." Castiel said.

"Like, halo, and harp in heaven angels?" Dean asked interested.

"We are warriors, not musicians." Castiel said.

"I am aware." Dean said with an attempt to mimic Castiel's voice.

"Are you?" Castiel asked looking up to Dean. There was a challenge in his eyes.

"I saw you fight. You are as good a fighter as anyone I've ever seen" Dean said smiling down at Castiel.

"I would hope better." Castiel said smiling sheepishly. Dean leaned down and kissed Castiel's forehead.

"The best." Dean whispered. Dean stood back up and began to turn away. Castiel grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him back to him gently. Dean turned around looking at Castiel questioningly. Castiel stood up on his toes to kiss Dean's lips in a simple chaste little kiss.

Dean put his arms around Castiel's waist and pushed him against the exterior wall of the diner. He leaned down and put their lips together. His tongue whispering around Castiel's lips asking permission to enter. Castiel obligingly opened his lips letting Dean's tongue plunder his mouth. Castiel put his arms around Dean's neck deepening the kiss.

"Look at our brothers go!" Gabriel said gleefully. Dean pulled away from Castiel both of the boys blushing furiously.

"Gabriel, behave." Sam said squeezing Gabriel's hand softly.

"Will you punish me for being bad?" Gabriel asked making puppy eyes at Sam.

"Will you two please, get a fucking room already?" Dean asked gruffly.

"I would love to, but then who would take care of you two?" Gabriel asked smiling. The four walked back to the hotel each holding the hand of their respective date. As they got back Gabriel flopped down on Sam's bed, pulling Sam down with him. Dean rolled his eyes at them before deciding he needed a shower to get the demon blood off him. He looked down at Castiel who was watching Gabriel and Sam intently. Dean smiled at him.

"Cas, you look like you could use a shower." Dean said pulling him to the bathroom. Castiel followed Dean's tugs obligingly. Dean got them to the bathroom and shut the door behind them. Dean began taking off his clothes and turned on the shower. He turned around noticing

Castiel still fully clothed.

"Cas, take your clothes off." Dean said.

"Why?" Castiel asked.

"So we can take a shower." Dean said.

"I can clean myself without showering. As an angel I can-" Castiel started to say before Dean interrupted him by taking off the angel's clothes.

"Were taking a shower." Dean said. Sighing Castiel consented and began helping Dean undress him. When Castiel was in his boxers Dean stopped.

"You're even more sexy without clothes." Dean said looking Castiel up and down. Castiel blushed.

"You are too." Castiel said quietly. Dean took his hand and the two got into the shower. They soon shed their boxers and their moans could be heard emanating through the thin motel walls. Gabriel and Sam paid the cries no mind because they were making their own. A few hours later Dean and Castiel were sleeping in one bed as Gabriel and Sam slept in the other.

The next day the angels flew their hunters to school, landing behind the school so they would not be seen. It had been discussed and learned that wings of an angel would only be visible to the true love. This explained why only Sam could see Gabriel's wings and only Dean could see Castiel's wings. They were meant for each other.

"Do yer homework ya idjits." The PE teacher said. His name was Bobby and he was a gruff man. Gabriel and Sam swapped glances.

"Stop ogglin at each other and get ter work." Bobby said to Gabriel and Sam.

"_Would mister Singer please report to the front desk immediately please. Mister Singer"_

A voice could be heard over the intercom saying. Their professor looked up and then sighing he pressed the button on the wall to buzz the office.

"I got a class." Bobby said to the intercom.

"_Then we will send him to you._" Said an annoyed voice earning a gruff sigh from Bobby. They all sat there in silence waiting to see who was calling for Bobby. Suddenly a stout man in a suit was walking in the door.

"Hello, love." He said to Bobby with a British accent. The class giggled but was quickly silence when Bobby shot them a dangerous glare.

"Why are you here Crowley?" Bobby asked.

"You forgot your lunch dear." Crowley said producing a Tupperware box with a big red bow tied on top. Bobby rolled his eyes but took the box, putting it on his desk.

"And what do I get?" Crowley asked. Bobby growled, but leaned in and pecked Crowley on the cheek. Crowley smirked before strutting out of the room.

"Can't we stay just a few more days?" Castiel begged. Lucifer grinned maliciously.

"No Castiel. We are leaving tonight." Lucifer said to his baby brother outside under a tree before lunch.

"We must leave before we become too attached to this place and its inhabitants."

Michael said holding Lucifer's hand.

"I want to become attached!" Castiel whined. Suddenly there was a slap across Castiel's face and then another as both Lucifer and Michael decided that their baby brother deserved punishment for such profanity. Castiel cried out at the shock of pain. Suddenly Gabriel appeared, he was smaller than his brothers and a year younger but he didn't look scared. He looked mad. Gabriel was furious.

"You asses! You can't just hit people like that!" Gabriel roared.

"Gabe." Sam said in a small voice walking up to them.

"Sam, please take my brother inside." Gabriel said stiffly.

"What's going on?" Dean asked suspiciously walking up to the group.

"Dean." Castiel squeaked holding his cheeks. Dean walked over to Castiel and pulled his hand away. Upon seeing the welts that were already healing on Castiel's little cheeks Dean's face flushed.

"Who hit you?" Dean asked, anger dripping from his voice.

"He said he wanted to stay. He wants to be human. Humans get punished for being bad." Lucifer said maliciously. Dean's features contorted into an angry grimace.

"I'll kill you." Dean growled.

"Dean, take them and go inside." Gabriel said tightly.

"If you think I'm just going to let them get away with hitting my boyfriend then you must be brain dead." Dean said harshly.

"Like a human could do anything to us." Michael said laughing with Lucifer.

Castiel pressed something into Dean's hands. It was cold and hard and buzzed with something supernatural.

"The only thing that can hurt them." Castiel whispered to Dean.

Holding the thing Castiel had given him behind his back so that Lucifer and

Michael didn't know he had it, Dean walked up to the pair slowly.

"Boyfriend?" Michael said mockingly.

"Humans don't know the meaning of love." Lucifer agreed squeezing the hand in his lightly.

"And you do?" Dean asked getting within hitting distance of the two but kept progressing.

"We do." Michael said. Dean lunged at Michael, stabbing him in the arm. The blade pierced and there was a scream as Michael fell to the ground holding his arm.

Falling, Michael dislodged the weapon from his arm and the silver weapon remained in Dean's white knuckled hand. Lucifer backed away eyeing Dean dangerously. But before Lucifer could go after Dean, Gabriel stabbed him in the leg with his own, golden anti angel weapon. Lucifer screamed and backhanded Gabriel with his, black weapon. Gabriel growled as he watched Lucifer fall to the ground.

"Gabriel." Sam said running up to Gabriel and hugging him tightly.

"Dean." Castiel squeaked.

The two angels took their hunters back to their motel room immediately.

Sam helped Gabriel, into a steaming shower to calm him down while Castiel sat with Dean on a bed.

"Dean." Castiel said quietly after a long silence.

"Hmm?" Dean asked without even saying anything.

"My sword." Castiel said running his hand lightly over Dean's that was still clutching tight to the silver weapon. Dean's hand released it, letting it fall to the bed. "Are you alright?" Castiel asked after a long silence of them both staring awkwardly at the silver weapon. Dean looked up at Castiel and nodded slowly. Castiel took Dean's hand into his.

"You can't lie to an angel Dean." Castiel said quietly.

"I keep my lives apart. I keep the supernatural shit away from school, away from my love life. And now I just stabbed an angel because he hit my angel boyfriend. Everything's falling apart Cas. It's all running together." Dean said, his voice cracked and sad. Castiel let go of Dean's hand.

"My brothers were right." Castiel said in an astonished and broken voice. Dean just looked at him.

"They said we don't belong here. We belong with angels and we shouldn't stay because we would become attached to humans. I think I should go." Castiel said slowly backing off the bed.

"Cas, you do belong. You belong right here. With me. We belong together. I thought we already decided that. I thought that because I can see your wings we were meant together. Don't you want to stay here with me?" Dean asked, the last part sounding like a plea.

"I-I think I should go." Castiel said turning to the door with tears streaming down his face.

"Cas." Dean's voice sounded broken as he leapt off the bed and launched himself at Castiel. Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel so that he was latched to Castiel's back. "You are not leaving me." Dean growled lifting Castiel off his feet.

"Dean, put me down." Castiel said squirming.

"I won't let you go until you promise me that you won't leave me." Dean said.

"If he wanted out, he would be gone by now Dean-o" Gabriel said as if it was obvious.

"Gabe." Castiel whined struggling.

"Dean-o, put Cassie down." Gabriel said sighing after snapping his fingers.

"No." Dean said clutching Castiel to his chest tightly.

"It's ok. The doors and the windows are all Cassie proof. He can't leave. I wanted a word with my baby brother if you don't mind." Gabriel said seriously. Dean turned around to face Gabriel who was standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Gabriel sighed realizing Dean would not let go of Castiel.

"Cassie, we fought Lucifer and Michael to stay here. We fought the brothers who raised us to stay with these two. They may be hunters but they are our hunters so we are going to stay. And if you try to go back to Lucy and Mikey they will kill you. The only place you are safe is here. Here with Sammy and Dean-o. This is our home now. They are our family." Gabriel said.

"We're not going back to that school." Castiel said going limp in Dean's arms. He was tired of fighting.

"Well duh. Even moose knew that without it needing to be said." Gabriel said grabbing Sam by the head and pulling into a hug. Dean walked over and put Castiel down on the bed.

"Cas, you need to eat more. You're light as a feather." Dean whispered to Castiel, lying down next to him on the bed. Castiel said nothing, he simply lay there in the bed. Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him into him earning a small surprised squeak from the smaller boy.

"Cas, I know I'm just a human but I am your human. If you left i would die. If you didn't want me around anymore, I would die. It's simple. Without you, i am nothing. So please Cas, please never leave me." Dean whispered in Castiel's ear.

"You still want me around?" Castiel asked rolling over so he could face Dean. They were so close their noses rubbed against each other. Dean blinked, surprised at the question.

"Of course Cas." Dean said bewildered.

"Even though I'm not human. You still want me here even though I'm a supernatural being?" Castiel asked in a small voice. Dean internally kicked himself. He began all this. He started the idea in Castiel's head that Dean didn't want him around anymore because he wasn't human.

"Cas, I love you more than anything and I don't care _what _you are as long as you are _who _you are. I love you for you, not for the way you look or the family you come from. I love everything about you. I love the way you walk, I love the way you look at nature, I love everything." Dean said.

"Even my wings?" Castiel asked quietly.

"I love your wings." Dean said kissing Castiel lightly. Castiel seemed so relieved that it made Dean smile.

"Now that those two have made up, can we please get some lunch Sammy?" Gabriel said. Sam smiled and nodded.

"Dean, you coming?" Sam asked while being dragged to the door by Gabriel.

"Yah. We'll be right out." Dean said smiling to Castiel, their faces pressed close together.

**Special Nonsense Epilogue**

They got to the restaurant and sat down, Sam and Gabriel sat next to each other, holding hands on one side of the booth. Dean sat on the other side with Castiel and they were kissing. Bobby and Crowley sat at the bar holding hands while Crowley whispered sweet nothings into Bobby's ear. Lucifer and Michael were in the alley behind the bar and grill making out. Lisa sat alone in a corner of the room. Suddenly Eye of the Tiger came on and Lucifer Michael Bobby Crowley Dean Castiel Gabriel and Sam all got up and danced till their feet were aching and their cheeks hurt from smiling so much, while Jo and Ellen served beers and sang along to the music happily. Ash spent the time to hit on Lisa while Lisa watched Dean and Castiel grumpily. It was the best party of their lives.


End file.
